This invention relates generally to the mounting of electrical modules to printed circuit boards, and specifically to a module package for securing an electrical module to a printed circuit board that is both solderless and de-mountable.
Most if not all electronic devices (such as computers and televisions) utilize stuffed printed circuit boards (PCBs) to interconnect and transmit electrical signals between modules, parts or components (hereinafter xe2x80x9ccomponentsxe2x80x9d). These components typically vary from inexpensive resistors and capacitors to costly IC chips, microprocessors, laser transmitters, photo diode receivers, and transceivers, just to name a few. As is common in the prior art, a stuffed PCB is produced by soldering components (or their lead lines) onto the PCB (via PCB tracks or contact pads). Although xe2x80x9csolderxe2x80x9d is used to describe the joining of components onto the PCB, various other techniques for generating conductive, resistive, convective, and radiant heat for bonding are also common in the prior art, including infrared reflow soldering and wave soldering.
While engineered for extended service, on occasion some of the components will fail, either due to mis-use, manufacturing defect, or wear and tear. When this occurs, the problem is diagnosed, the malfunctioned component(s) isolated, and a new PCB is swapped for the failed one, if economically feasible to do so. However, from time to time, it may also be necessary to repair the failed PCB instead of replacing it, especially when price is an issue. If repair is an option, it is generally necessary to de-solder the leads of the failed IC chip (or other failed components) on the PCB and replace the failed chip with a new one.
Some common tools used for de-soldering are soldering guns or soldering irons which are capable of generating heat as high as 700xc2x0 F. (370xc2x0 C.), and are therefore very effective at melting solder to thereby free the failed IC chip. However, during repairs, the use of soldering guns can and do often cause other components or PCB to fail. Through conduction, when 700xc2x0 F. heat is applied to remove the failed IC chip, the temperature also travels to nearby surfaces to effect other (good) components. This migration of heat has been known to cause failure to other components and possibly the entire PCB, which can cost from hundreds of dollars to several thousand dollars.
Thus, there remains a need for a solderless in-line lead module package and methods for using said package for safely securing and removing individual electronic components from a PCB without damaging nearby components or the PCB itself
The present invention provides a new and unique apparatus and method for securing an electrical module onto a PCB. A preferred embodiment includes a receptacle with anchoring surface in which fasteners or the like may be used instead of solder to encase and secure the electrical module onto the PCB.
In one embodiment, an in-line lead module package is provided for fixedly securing an electrical module to an electrical conducting medium, said package comprising a flex connector, a receptacle, and locking means, said receptacle is configured to secure the electrical module onto the flex connector by at least one of direct pressure and solder, and is further configured to secure the flex connector to the electrical conducting medium by at least one of direct pressure and solder, and wherein at least one direct pressure is generated by said locking means.
In another embodiment, an electrical module clamping apparatus for fixedly anchoring the module to the PCB is provided. Said apparatus comprising a receptacle, a flex circuit, and at least two alignment pins; said at least two alignment pins are configured to align the electrical module and its plurality of device leads to said flex circuit and its corresponding set of contacts or to align said flex circuit and its different set of contacts to said PCB and its corresponding contacts; and said receptacle is configured to removably secure said electrical module to said PCB by providing a locking surface to which screws or the like can cooperatively engage the entire assembly with the PCB.
In still yet another embodiment, solder is used to fixedly secure one of the rows of contacts on a flex circuit. However, in this configuration, provisions are provided so that the electrical module may be removed independent of said soldered flex circuit, or is removed with said flex circuit but independent of said PCB. In other words, in both instances, de-soldering is not required.